Book 8
by KLMG
Summary: Join Ron and Hermione as they deal with Rose going to Hogwarts and them being pregnant again. Basically my take on what happens after the epilogue. R/Hr H/G eventually Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**This is my take on what happened after the Epilogue. Lots of R/Hr and H/G. Eventually Rose/Scorpius. Some of the chapter in the story are going to focus on Rose, Scorpius and Albus' first year at Hogwarts and the other chapters are going to focus on Ron & Hermione and Harry & Ginny, not to mention the other Weasleys at home.**

Rose Weasley was pacing back and forth in her room trying to remember if she had forgotten to pack anything in her trunks. She was extremely nervous because tomorrow she was finally heading to Hogwarts. She has never been away from her parents except for some sleepovers at her Aunt and Uncles house. She knew that most of her cousins would be there, but she really only got along with Albus because of how close they were in age. She suddenly had the urge to pee so she left her room to head towards the loo. On the way to the loo she found her father exiting his office.

"Hey Rosie, are you all pack yet?" Ron asked his daughter.

Rosie nodded quietly and headed in the bathroom.

Ron found his daughter recent quiet attitude odd, but then shrugged it off. He then went to his room. When he opened the door he found his wife already in her nightgown reading a book.

"Hey." he said as he got into his pajamas

"Hey." she said without taking her eyes off her book, then she looked up at Ron. "Are the kids asleep?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, Rosie's just went into the restroom." Ron explained.

"Did you ask her if she finished packing yet?"

"Yeah, she finished. You know she looked pretty nervous about tomorrow, maybe I should talk to her."

Hermione lightly shook her head. "No, I'll do it." she said as she got up and left the room. When she got to Roses' room she lightly knocked on it. "Rose?"

"Come in." Rose said sitting on her bed reading a book before going to sleep.

Hermione entered the room and sat down on her daughter bed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?

Rose just nodded. "Mum? …what if I fail at everything in Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused

"Well I have a lot to live up to, I mean what if I'm the forgotten Weasley?" she whispered.

Hermione smiled at how much her daughter was so much like her father. "You know your father felt the same way you did."

"Daddy? But he's a war-hero, he's one of the biggest Aurors ever."

"Yes, well he felt that because all his brothers were successful, that he would never live up to them, now look at him." Hermione reassured her daughter

"What if no one like me? What if I can't make any friends?"

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You're a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. You know I felt the same way you did before I went, but then I meet the love of my life even before we got to Hogwarts, so if you see a boy with dirt on his nose, go easy on him and besides you'll have all your cousins there. And remember that Albus is also starting Hogwarts with you, so you won't be alone."

Rose nodded along to what her mother told her. "Thanks mum." she said as she hugged her.

"Just have fun over there and try not to get in too much trouble."

Rose chuckled. "Okay."

"Now get some sleep, we have to leave at 8:00 A.M. because your father insisted on driving us there."

"Night mum."

"Goodnight sweetie." with that Hermione kissed Rose on her forehead and left the room. She then went to check up on her son Hugo, who's room was still lit. Hermione knocked on the door. "Hugo lights out."

"Ah mum, come on, five more minutes." he said through the door

"Right now young man. We have to get up early to drop off your sister tomorrow at Kings Cross."

"Ugh fine." Hugo groan and the light from his room disappeared. She then headed towards her room where she slept with her husband. When she entered she found Ron doing some push-ups on the floor. "Ron, what on earth are you doing."

Ron didn't look up from the ground. "What-does-it-look-like?" he struggles to say as he continued to do them. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." he said as he finished. He then stood up and took of his shirt to flex his muscles. "Not bad for a 36 year old huh?"

Hermione didn't hear what he said. All she could do was stare at her husbands chest. Even after all these years Ron and Hermione's honeymoon faze still hadn't disappeared. Hermione gulped and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ron had a smug look on his face. "Ms. Granger, were you checking me out?" he smirked

Hermione smacked him playfully on his shoulder. "It's Mrs. Weasley, and what if I was? You're mine aren't you?"

"Getting possessive are we? Really Hermione, I'm not a piece of meat."

"Yes you are. You're my piece of meat." she said as she put her hands on his chest.

Ron slightly backed away. "Now Mrs. Weasley, looking free, but touching is going to cost you." he said with a grin

"Fine what will it cost me?" Hermione asked

"A kiss from those beautiful lips of your." Ron said

"Okay." Hermione said as she leaned in to give him a kiss, but then suddenly Ron backed away again

"No no no, Mrs. Weasley. I never said on my lips."

"Where then?" she asked confused

Ron smirked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "On my cock."

Hermione gasped. She grabbed her wand and cast _muffliato_ on the room to give them some privacy. Then gave him a mischievous smile as she pushed him on the bed. He landed with a thud. The married couple continued to make love while they didn't know that this time, they will be awarded with another child as their oldest goes to Hogwarts.

**I don't know how long I'm going to take this story to, but I'll probably do it 'til Rose finishes Hogwarts. Please Review **

**-KLMG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thank you some much to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and added to your story alerts. You all inspired me to update quickly. **

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she waved good-bye to her daughter leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. Ron wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Our baby is leaving Ron. She's all grown up, ready to take on the world. Where does the time go? Hermione whispered. "Now I understand why your mother always gave you a big hug before sending you off."

Ron chuckled. "Don't worry, she'll be back during Christmas. That's only four months away." Ron then looked at Harry and Ginny, who were currently in the same position as him and Hermione. He saw Ginny wipe her tears away.

"And I thought it was hard last year." Ginny said

Hermione sniffled and looked at the other couple. "Hey do you guys want to get something to eat after we drop off Hugo and Lily at their school?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Mum I'm hunger too, why can't me and Lily go too." Hugo said while rubbing his stomach.

"Lily and I." Hermione corrected her son. "And you have to go to school."

Both Lily and Hugo groaned.

"Well at least when I come home from school, I can pretend I'm an only child." Lily

Said

"Lily, you're not going to miss your brothers?" Ginny questioned her daughter.

Lily shrugged. "Eh."

Harry and Ginny both chuckled. Hugo smirked

"Well we better get going, before you two are late." Harry said to his daughter and his nephew.

The two families headed to their cars, to drop off their youngest kids to their muggle primary school. After that, they head to the Leaky Cauldron. As they ate, the two married couples started to reminisce about their kids when they were younger.

"I can't believe she already in Hogwarts." Hermione said while shaking her head. "It feel only like yesterday I was holding her in my arms. Before we know it, we're going to be at her wedding."

"I hope she gets married at the age of fifty." Ron said jokingly

"If she's anything like you two, she get married when she finishes school." Ginny joked.

"Whoever she marries, I hope it isn't Malfoy's son-what's his name, Scorpius."

"It's Whomever, Ron." Hermione corrected her husband. "And please stop trying to get her to hate him. For all we know, he could be a completely different from Draco."

Ron rolled his eyes. "He's a Malfoy! They're all the same." Ron argued.

Hermione groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Just promise me that, whichever house she gets into, you'll support her no matter what."

Ron chuckled. "Hermione I was kidding, you know I'll never disown my own daughter just because she's not in Gryffindor."

"You didn't see Harry making mean jokes to Albus."

"That's because Harry has no sense of humor." Ron said.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Harry said slightly hurt and slightly amused.

"So Harry, what were you and Al talking about before he boarded?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Oh he was just worried that, he'll get into Slytherin."

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if he did." Ginny said.

"That's what I told him, but he really didn't want to be in Slytherin so I told him that the sorting hat will take his choice into consideration."

While her parents were eating breakfast with her Aunt and Uncle, Rose Weasley was currently in a compartment in the train along with her cousin Albus.

"I really hope I get into Gryffindor." Rose said worryingly

"You know your dad was kidding right?" Albus said

"I know but, I don't want to be the only Weasley who's not in Gryffindor. You're not worried about being in Slytherin?"

"Nope." Albus said shaking his head. "My dad told me about a trick."

"What kind of trick?" Rose said confused.

"I'm sorry, it a secret."

Their conversation was cut short when somebody entered the compartment.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Albus said

In came a blonde kid about their age with grey eyes. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." he said as he extended his hand to shake Albus'

"I'm Al-"

"I know who you are. Everybody in the wizarding world knows who you and your family are." Scorpius said cutting him off. Then he turned towards Rose. "And your Rose, right?"

"Yeah." Rose said quietly. She didn't want to seem to friendly with him because of what her father said, but then remember what her mother said to make friends. "So what house do you want to get into?" she said trying to start some conversation with him.

"Well my father really wants me to get into Slytherin, but whatever I get I'll be okay with. What about you two?"

"Gryffindor." Albus and Rose said in unison.

Rose noticed something on Scorpius' nose. "You know you have something on your no-." Rose stopped abruptly remembering what her mother told her the day before. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head to end her thoughts getting ahead of her.

"I have something on my what?" Scorpius asked

"Nothing." she said quietly.

**I'm sorry it's short. I was have a little bit of writer's block. Please leave a review, Thank you**

- KLMG


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Conversation and laughter filled the Great Hall as older students welcomed new students. The headmistress sat at the front of the hall with the professors in their table.

Rose Weasley couldn't have been any happier. She was eating some of her favorite foods, everything her mother said about how beautiful Hogwarts was, was true and she was also sorted into her family house, Gryffindor with her cousin Albus. She looked down the table to see all of her cousins eating and talking to her friends.

James was talking to his girlfriend Alice Longbottom. Victorie was going over some rules with the head boy. Molly was arguing with Roxanna about the quidditch season this year. Lucy was writing in her diary. Louis was bothering Dominique. Fred was busy eating and talking with his friends.

She then turned her attention to the Slytherin table to look at the boy she talked to on the train. Her father told her to not act friendly towards him because of something that happened between her father and his father, but her mother told her to make friends. He was talking to some of the other Slytherin first years. He look relieved to be there. Whatever happened between their families, Rose was determined to end the rivalry.

"Okay students, I think it's time for the prefects to head the students towards their house! Class will start tomorrow very early, so rest up! Good night!" The headmistress announced.

Every student in the Great Hall stood up and exited the hall.

"First year Gryffindors, this way!" Victorie Weasley said to the younger kids behind her. The group followed her through the castle. On the way Rose and the rest of the first years couldn't help but look around to the beauty of the halls. Albus and her were grateful that their parents told them about Hogwarts.

The Gryffindors walked through the dark halls. Around the walls were moving portraits welcoming the new students. Most of the kids jaws dropped when they saw the staircases move.

"Be careful when you're on the stairs, they like to move a lot."

"I hope we don't get lost in here." Albus said as he walked along with the rest of the students.

The group students walked until they stopped in front of a portrait with a big women in it.

"Password?" the women asked.

"Askew Cauldron." Victorie answered. The portrait swung open and the group walked in. "This is the Gryffindor common room. In here you'll be able to do homework or just hang out. This we'll be your home for the next seven years, so I sagest that you get comfortable. The boys dormitory is upstairs, the girls the same thing on your left." she said pointing to the stairs. "Your trunks have already been sent up. Well be good night." she then head up stairs to go to sleep.

The first years followed her. Rose and the rest of the girls who were first years went into the girls dormitory. In the room were beds with trunks on them. Rose walked over the bed with the trunk which have her name on it. To Rose it almost felt like a dream. She was finally at Hogwarts, in her dorm. She remembered her parents stories about how it'll be the best seven years of your life so you better live it up. She turned around to look at the other girls, who she didn't get to catch their names. They were going through their trunks, searching for their nightgowns. Rose didn't feel like sleeping yet, so she opened up her trunk and took out some parchment and a quill. She decided to write to her parents tonight before she goes to sleep.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got into Gryffindor! I feel like I'm in a dream. I haven't had a chance to make any friends yet, but there's the entire year left. Albus made it too. Mum, the castle is even more beautiful then I could ever imagine. Hogwarts is so HUGE, I hope I don't get lost. Dad, the food there is most delicious dinner I've ever had (sorry mum). I'm a little sad that I won't get to see you both everyday. I plan on breaking all your records mum. I plan on trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, hopefully they'll accept first years. Uncle Harry said that he was the youngest player in a century (I also plan on breaking that record). How's Hugo dealing with being the only child in the house? I bet he's loving it. It's too bad Hugo and Lily have to wait two more years until they can go here. Anyway it's getting pretty late so I have to leave rights now because class starts early tomorrow. Send Pig tomorrow so he can get some rest. Give Hugo and the rest of the family my love and I'll see you two soon. I love you._

_-Your little girl, Rose_

_P.S. please don't let Hugo into my room._

Rose finished the letter and rolled it. She then opened Pigs cage.

"Okay boy, to mum and dad. You can stay there for the night and then return tomorrow." Pig hooted and went out through the window.

In their muggle London home, Ron and Hermione were heavily snogging. Even after all the years they've been married they still had the same sexual energy as they did when they were dating. Hermione was on top, while Ron's hands were grabbing her arse. The married couple was half naked. A moan escaped Hermione's mouth as Ron's tongue entered her mouth. Hermione deepened the kiss. They've only began a few minutes ago but their bodies were already sweating. Ron's hand moved from her arse to under her shirt. He began to unbutton her skirt.

"Bloody button." he muttered as he struggled to unbutton her shirt. Hermione giggled. He finally succeeded and was glad to find her not wearing bra. Ron grabbed her right breast and put his mouth on her right one.

Hermione moaned and closed her eyes as Ron sucked, licked and lightly bit her nipples. She ran her hands through her hair as if she wanted to hold on to him. Ron then did the same thing to her left breast.

"Mmm, Ron I want. I want it now." She demanded with a lustful voice.

Ron looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. With a scent of mischief he said. "Patience love." Ron gently laid her on her back. He gave her another kiss. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck to her stomach to her legs, leaving a trail of kisses. Ever since he remembered Ron found Hermione's legs sexy. He remembered their school days when Hermione would wear her uniform, he would go very hard at the sight of her. He feels very lucky to have this women in his life. He then removed her underwear.

The couple was interrupted when Pig tapped on the window.

Both of them groaned in frustration. "Bloody owl, always catches me in a bad time." Ron said as he stood up. Hermione put her underwear back on

"It's probably Rose writing to us." she said as she walked over the window and opened it. Pig flew in and landed on the bed. Hermione took the letter attached to his leg. Hermione quickly read the letter and throughout the letter she had a smile on her face.

"What did she say?" Ron asked his wife as her came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's in Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed as he read the letter from behind Hermione's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Would it been really be so bad if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked him with stern look.

"No, but still." he shrugged. "Now come on let's get to what we were doing." he said as he cupped her chin and kissed her gently. Hermione kissed him back enthusiastically and deepened it by entering her tongue. The snogging couple moved back to their bed celebrating the night.

**Please Review**

**-KLMG **


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Ron woke with a startle. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the loo in a hurry. Her heard some splashing noises. He started to get worried so he followed her to the loo. He opened the door, to the sight of Hermione kneeling in front of the toilet with her head on the lid. Was she sick?

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled to her level. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she took the piece of toilet paper and wiped it across her mouth gently. "It's probably just a stomach virus."

"You should stay home today." he suggested

"I can't. there's a big meeting I have to go to…"

"Hermione, you're staying." he said sternly. "Maybe I should stay too." Ron jokingly said.

"I'll stay, you go to work." she said agreeing with him.

"You stay here and rest today. I'll take Hugo to school." Ron got dressed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he said as he put on his Auror robes.

"I'm fine by myself." she reassured him.

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's, just to make sure." he suggested.

"I will."

"Alright love bye." he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips

"Bye sweetheart." she kissed him back.

Ron got Hugo to get ready for school and left. Hermione was left alone in the house. She decided to stay home for a little while before heading to St. Mungo's. she didn't know what to do so she turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she then had the certain argue to throw up again. She raced towards the loo in record speed. After she was done throwing up she returned to her bedroom. She then felt her stomach rumble, but the thought of food made her feel sick.

Meanwhile Ron arrived at his Auror office. Ron walk through the halls until he reached him office. When he sat down, he decided to write to his daughter at Hogwarts.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Congratulations honey, me and your mother couldn't have been any more prouder then we are right now. I'm at the office right now and your mum is staying home today because of a stomach virus. Don't worry she said that she'll go to St. Mungo's just to make sure everything is okay. Just to let you know I would have been happy if you were housed in another house. I'm also glad to hear that your cousin Albus made it too. Now I know that you'll hear stories about me, your mother and uncle Harry getting in trouble, but you have to realized that sometimes some stories are made to be exaggerated. Now I know I said that you shouldn't be too friendly with Malfoy's son but that kind of attitude is what we fought a war for, so if you decide to become friends with him, I won't mind. And if any of your cousins pressures you in to doing some pranks, well do it, but try not to get in too much trouble. (don't tell your mother I said that). Anyways have fun and I love you._

_-Love dad. _

Happy with his letter, he rolled up the piece of parchment and used a ministry owl to send it to Rosie. Suddenly there was knock on his office door.

"Come in." he said.

"Ron." Harry said as he entered his brother-in-law's office. "we have that meeting with Kingsley at noon, remember?"

"Oh yeah, let's go." Ron said as he left him office and him and Harry walk through the Ministry hall.

"So Albus told us that Rose got into Gryffindor." Harry said trying to start some conversation. "You must feel pretty proud, huh."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah."

"How are you and Hermione dealing with Rose not home?" Harry asked

"Well yesterday everything was fine, but today I woke up to her throwing up in the loo." Ron answered

"Is it serious?" Harry asked

"She thinks it's a stomach virus, but she said she's going to St. Mungo's to make sure."

Harry nodded along.

The two Aurors reached Kingsley's office.

Back home, Hermione was sitting in bed, struggling to read a book because of her head hurting. "This is impossible." she said slamming the book down. "That. Is. It. I'm going to St. Mungo's." she said to herself. She flooed there and landed in the waiting room. She then went to a receptionist.

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked without looking up.

"Yes, I haven't so well."

"You'll have to fill this form." the receptionist said. "Name?"

"Hermione Weasley." Hermione answered

The receptionists' head shot up. "Oh my…Hermione Weasley. Yes right over here." she led her to an empty room. "The healer with be with you shortly." After the war, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys became famous all over the wizarding world. After all these years so still hasn't been accustom to the fame. Hermione sat on the only seat in the room. She felt nervous for some reason. The last time she was in a healer's office was about ten years ago, when she was pregnant for the second time with Hugo. The door suddenly open and in came a skinny women in about her mid-30's.

"Wow, when Jenny told me that Hermione Weasley was here, I didn't believe her." he said chuckling. "I'm healer Smith." she said shaking Hermione's hand.

"I guess I don't have to introduce myself."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley what can I help you with?" Healer Smith asked her.

"Well today, lately I've been having some headaches, and today to throw up in the morning after I woke up."

"Well why don't we take some tests."

"Okay."

Healer Smith then handed her a cup. "Here, want you to give me a pee sample. I'll give you some privacy." with that the Healer left the room.

After Hermione peed in the cup and handed it to the Healer. The healer left to take the sample it run its test. After about 10 minutes the Healer came back with some papers. "Well Mrs. Weasley, congratulations…their expecting."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she exclaimed

"You're pregnant. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded slightly. "Yes, it's just a bid of a shock."

"Well in you have any questions?"

"No, no thank you." with that Hermione left St. Mungo's. She only thought of one place to go to now. Harry and Ginny's home, to tell Ginny about her pregnancy.

**Please Review to tell me how I did on this chapter. I'm a little worried about how it turned out.**

**-KLMG**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Real life's been crazy. I've been working on my Senior Exhibition Project and other stuff at school. I'm a little disappointed with how few reviews I got from the last chapter, but maybe that'll change with this one. This chapter is dedicated to Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan, who has been waiting patiently. Anyways, back to the story-**

Ginny heard a knock on the door. She stood up from her chair and went downstairs to open the door. Whomever it was it must have been a muggle neighbor because if it was a family member they would have flooed over. Ginny opened the door and was surprised to see her sister-in-law waiting at the door. She looked very worried for some reason, like she recently found out some disturbing news.

"Hermione? Why didn't you floo over her instead of knocking? I thought It was one of my muggle neighbors. Come in" Ginny said stepping back to let Hermione in.

"I'm not sure I can use floo powder anymore." Hermione said walking into the house.

"Why not?" Ginny was confused. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny I'm pregnant again." she said flatly

Ginny gasped. "Hermione that's great, right?"

"I guess." Hermione answered quietly

"Were you and Ron trying for another one."

"Well that's the thing, we talked about it, but never now-I mean I'm almost forty, and I've been really busy with work and Ron, with being an Auror and helping George out in the shop, do we have enough time to take care of another child?" Hermione sighed again. "How do you think Ron will take it?" Hermione had always wanted a lot of kids, even before she and Ron got together, but now that she's seen how hard it is to raise them, she questioned having more after her second.

"Well knowing Ron, he'll be trilled to have more kids. Hermione you have nothing to worry about." Ginny said reassuring her friend. "I'll volunteer to take care of my new nephew or niece." Ginny lightly squeezed Hermione hands.

Hermione smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. "Thank you Ginny, I knew you could cheer me up."

"And if my git of a brother gives you a hard time, you have my permission to kick his arse." Ginny joked

Hermione chuckled. "Believe me, you'll be the first one to know."

"So, has Rose written to you yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she's in Gryffindor."

"That's great! I bet Ron hit the roof with enthusiasm."

"Actually he looked like he was ready to dance." Hermione joked and the two sisters-in-law laughed. Hermione then looked at her watch. "I think I should head home before Ron arrives."

"Harry and me are here if you need us. Bye Hermione"

"Bye Ginny." With that Hermione left Harry and Ginny's home and headed to her flat.

She walked home because Harry and Ginny lived nearby. When she got there she then remembered to pick up her son from his muggle primary school. _Hugo!_ She smacked herself on the forehead._ I can believe I forgot to pick up Hugo from school. How am I supposed to raise another child when I didn't even remember my own son! _She got Ron's car keys and went to pick Hugo up. After she got pregnant with Rose, Hermione convinced Ron to learn how to drive so when she was pregnant with Hugo, they didn't have to take the disastrous Knightbus again to St. Mungo's. Some time after, she learn to drive.

Pulling up to the school gate, Hermione was searched for a mop of red hair. Kids were running around and it made it hard for her to concentrate on finding him. Hermione's gaze was then focused on a mother and a set of baby twins. Nostalgia ran through Hermione's mind as she remembered her and Ron with Rose and Hugo when they were babies. _One minute you're changing their dippers then next, you're waving good-bye to them as they head off to Hogwarts, ready to take on the world and forget about you. _She sighed disappointedly. She parked the car on the school parking lot.she got out of the car in went into the school looking for her son. Walking into the school's main office, Hermione noticed Hugo sitting in a chair waiting impatiently with his head resting on the table.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm late." Hermione tried to apologized

"Mum, it's about bloody time!" Hugo exclaimed as he stood up.

"Language young man, and I'm only ten minutes late." Hermione and Hugo arrived at their home. Hugo ran to his room. "Hugo! Do you any have homework?" she asked knowing the answer.

"No!" Hugo answered from his room rather quickly.

"Are you sure? I'm going to check your schoolba-"

Hugo groaned out load. "Ugh, fine yeah I do." Hugo admitted

Hermione then started on Dinner. Since she had some pretty big new to tell Ron, she decided to treat him to a special Dinner. When Ron and Hermione moved in together after she finished school, Ron was surprised to find out that Hermione was a great cook, much to his delight. Hermione found cooking pretty fun, which was like working on a potion that tasted good.

She finished on the pot-roast in the oven with her wand and set the table with candles trying to make it romantic.

"Alright mum, I'll be back later." Hugo said as he left the flat.

"Do you have your mobile with you?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay be back before 8:00, be safe and have fun."

With that Hugo left. Hermione went back to making the flat look clean. Then suddenly she heard noise coming fro the chimney. Ron stepped out from the green flames.

"Hello family!" Ron announced. He found the flat quiet too quiet. "Hermione?"

"I'm in the kitchen Ron." she answered

"Whoa, Merlin Hermione, what's with this." he motioned at the table set with candles.

"Well, you've been working really hard and I wanted to repay you with a reward." she wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her toes to with him a kiss. Ron took the initiative and deepened the kiss. His parted her lips with entering his tongue. With a lustful symphony their tongues danced around in each other mouths. After about a full two minutes of heavy snogging, they parted their lips.

"We should stop, our dinner will get cold." she said.

"Screw the dinner." he responded. "I rather eat you." He said seductively with a sexy grin.

Ron cleared the table by throwing everything on the ground. _Well there goes my days work. _Hermione thought. Ron then helped Hermione get on the table. The couple continued to make passionate love on the table. While it wasn't the first time that they've had sex in the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Rose Weasley was currently sitting in the school library reading one of her favorite books, Hogwarts: A History. Humming to herself as she read every line carefully. Turning the page in excitement, even though she's read it over a dozen times. Since it was very late in the evening, the library was empty. It was dead silent, the only sound in the room was Rose's humming.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind. Rose violently shook. Rose turned around to find Scorpius standing behind her.

"Sorry, it's just me." Scorpius said as he put his hands up.

"Sweet Merlin. You scared me to death." she said as she put her hand on her chest.

"I thought you heard me. "Scorpius said.

"Well obviously not. What are you doing here anyway?" Rose asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Scorpius retorted as he sat down in the table that Rose was sitting in.

"I'm obviously reading, aren't I?" Rose answered.

"What are you reading?" Scorpius asked.

"Hogwarts : A History." she said.

"Sounds boring."

Rose huffed. "Have you read it before?" she asked

"No." he said flatly

"Then how do you know it's boring?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, It just sounds boring. It has history in it, so I assumed it's boring." he said.

"Not everything that's history is boring." she argued.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "What's it about?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "Hogwarts." she answered annoyed.

"How come it looks like it's been in the trash?" Scorpius asked.

"It was my mum's. My dad said, she's read it over one hundred times. That's why it, looks like that." she said.

Scorpius nodded along to what she was saying.

"So what are _you _doing here, at this hour?" She asked.

" I'm here to work on that Easy that Professor Longbottom gave us on Monday." he answered.

"You haven't finished your easy? It's due tomorrow." Rose exclaimed.

"That's why I'm here." he said cheekily

"You really shouldn't do your homework at the last minute?" Rose said sternly "If you have done it when you should have, you would be sleeping right now."

"Nah, it's all right. I don't mind, keeping you company." Scorpius said.

"Um…thank you, I guess." Rose said. _Weirdo. _she thought.

The two kids continued to work as time went by. Before they knew it, it was midnight. Rose looked at her muggle watch. "Oh my god! It's late. We should head back to our houses." Rose ran out of the library in a hurry. "Bye Scorpius." she said as she left.

"Okay, bye."

Back in Ron and Hermione's home, the couple was resting in their bed after a night of passionate lovemaking. Hermione's head was laying on top of Ron's chest. Both of them were catching their breath.

"Ron?" Hermione was still worried about confession to Ron about her pregnancy. It still wasn't as bad as it was the first time. She remembered how scared she was. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. **Thump…thump…thump.**_ I have to tell him. _**Thump …thump…thump. **_But what if he's mad? _**Thump …Thump ….thump. **_Here goes nothing._

"Ron I'm pregnant." she said weakly.

Ron eyebrows raised up. "I'm sorry…what?" his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You-your…pregnant again?" his mouth slowly turned into a wide grin. "I love you so much." he leaned in to kiss her, which caught her by surprise.

**This is the longest chapter so far. I don't want to seem desperate, but please please review. The next chapter will take a little longer to upload, so please bare with me. Thank you.**

**-KLMG**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**I'm so, so sorry for the wait. I know it's been awhile since I've updated (a month), so I hope you guys haven't given up on my story. Thank you so much for great reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

_I'm pregnant_

That phrase echoed through his mind. They really didn't discuss having another kid after Hugo, because they were both so busy with work that they assumed that the other one didn't want one. Secretly Ron had wanted more kids after their second, but he feared Hermione didn't want more. His mouth slowly turned into a grin. "I love you so much." he leaned in to kiss her which caught her by surprise.

As they broke apart Hermione and Ron had the biggest smiles on their face. "You okay with it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be a dad again!" he hugged her tightly. "I'm bloody trilled to be a dad again."

Hermione hugged him back and gave a sigh of relief. "I so glad."

"So we're really gonna do this again, huh?" Ron asked as he took her hands in his.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and now with Rose off in Hogwarts maybe it's the perfect time to be parents again." Hermione said

"Well it's not like we have an option." he chuckled. Ron gave her a little kiss on her lips and then her hand. "I'll be right next to you every step of the way." he said with a big smile on his face.

He leaned in again and they snogged passionately. Ready for the next round, Hermione deepened the kiss and pulled him in closer her, to start their second round of love making.

Morning came and Hermione, as expected woke with an urged to throw up. She raced to the bathroom waking Ron in the process. Ron had always hated seeing Hermione's morning sickness pregnancy stage. He useless seeing his wife sick and there was nothing he could do to help her. Hermione wiped the vomit from her mouth. Ron handed her a piece of toilet paper.

"Thanks Hun." she said as she took it and wiped her mouth with it. "This is what I don't miss about being pregnant." She stood up and they exited the loo. "So how are we going to tell Rose and Hugo?" she asked as they went back to laying on their bed

"How about today? After we come home from work, We can tell Hugo with the rest of the family at the Burrow." Ron said.

"What about Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we don't tell her." Ron said.

Hermione propped herself up on the bed with her elbow and looked at her husband. "What do you mean we don't tell her?"

"It'll be a good surprise for her when she comes home from winter break." Ron answered.

Hermione thought about it for a second. "That does sound nice." she agreed. "When did you become so smart?" she said as she traced his cheek.

Ron chuckled. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Rubbing off on each other is how we got like this in the first place." Hermione joked.

Ron chuckled. "Cheeky woman." He then groaned as he looked at the alarm clock. "We only have half a hour before we have to go to work."

"Hey, at least you're not pregnant." Hermione said

"Well I have to put up with a pregnant you." Ron jokingly muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked

"Nothing dear!" Ron quickly said.

With that Ron and Hermione got dressed to go to work. Hermione then went to Hugo's room to wake him up for school. After everybody was ready, Hermione and Hugo said goodbye to Ron who was going to work through floopowder and Hermione drove Hugo to school. After she dropped off Hugo, then she drove herself to the Ministry. Since she parked the car in a muggle parking lot, she had to walk to the Ministry's visitors entrance. Now that Hermione knew she was pregnant, she couldn't floo so she had to use the visitors entrance.

Once she arrived, she walked through the building to her office stopping by her assistant's desk to check that she had arrived to work.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Weasley." her assistant greeted as she spotted her. Her assistant sat behind a desk that was decorated with flowers and pictures placed on the desk.

"Good morning Erica." Hermione greeted her assistant back. Her assistant was a very pretty young women by the name of Erica Smith. She's a brunette with hazel eyes that light up whenever she talked to anyone of the Weasley males, especially Ron. At first Hermione thought it was cute that Erica had a crush on her husband because nobody could blame her, but then after some time she found it was hilarious because every time Ron came by her office, Erica blush madly and couldn't stop speaking. When Hermione first hired her, she assumed that Erica was a dimwitted girl because of how much she was a girlie-girl, but Erica has proven herself to be an exceptional asset to Hermione by working hard and focusing on what's important. Like Hermione, Erica shares a devotion for Elves' Rights. "Do I have any messages?" Hermione asked.

Erica nodded. "Yes, Mr. Coleson reminded me to tell you that the meeting at 2 o'clock will be moved up to 3 o'clock."

"Thank you Erica." Hermione then made a move to her office door when Erica gasped.

"Oh!" Erica gasped. "I almost forgot!" she pulled something from the drawer that turned out to be a bouquet of Roses. "Your husband-Mr. Weasley stopped by to give you this. Very romantic of him." Erica said as she handed Hermione the bouquet of Roses.

"Aww, how very sweet of him." Hermione said while admiring the flowers. "And he delivered them himself?" Hermione asked.

"Well he said that he wanted everybody see how good of a husband he is." Erica explained.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, that's Ron alright."

"What's the occasion? Are you celebrating anything?" Erica asked

Hermione wasn't sure whether or not to tell Erica about her pregnancy. She enjoyed her company and the two sometimes chatted with each other enough to feel more like friend then employer and employee. She thought what the what, so she decided to tell her. "Well we haven't told the family yet, but we're going to tell them tonight. I'm pregnant."

Erica gasped once again and jumped out of her chair to give Hermione a tight hug. "Oh, congratulation!"

"Thank-you…" Hermione struggled to say due to her being hugged tightly. "…but this isn't good for the baby." she said

"Oh I'm sorry." Erica said as she let Hermione go. "No wonder Mr. Weasley seems giddy for some reason."

Hermione flushed. "Yes, Ron's very proud, and so am I." she said. "Be sure to send him a thank you note for the Roses."

"Right away Mrs. Weasley." Erica said as she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Erica, I thought I told you, call me Hermione." Hermione said

"Oh, I know, I guess I just forgot. Sorry Mrs.-Hermione." Erica apologized

Hermione entered her office and sat down in her seat. When she first got her job thirteen years ago, she was stuck with the smallest office in the ministry because many people didn't take her and her ideas seriously. After some time, Hermione had gain respect and was awarded a new bigger office with an assistant. Around her office was awards that she had won during her time at Hogwarts and during her time at the ministry. On the walls were pictures of her family (the Weasleys and the Grangers).

On her desk were some reports that had to be done by the end of the day. The reports were enclosed in envelopes. The first one was about an elf that wasn't being paid fairly.

The end of the work day came as Ron sent off some documents to his boss. He got from his desk and went to put his Auror robes on. He left his office and went to Hermione's office to pick her up. Since her office was on the other side of where the Auror department was, he had a long way to walk.

When he reached her department he stopped by Hermione's assistant to check when Hermione was done.

"Hey, what's up kiddo." Ron said while he lean on her desk. "Is my girlfriend almost done for today?" he asked.

Erica giggled and nodded. "Yes, she's almost finished. Oh, and congratulation with your new baby."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "So she told you, huh?"

"Yes, she also wanted to thank you for the roses." Erica said

Hermione stepped out of her office to see Ron talking to Erica. "Erica please owl these reports to Ms. Anderson in the Department of Mysteries, and then you can go home for today." Hermione said.

"Right away Mrs.-I mean Hermione." Erica left to the owlery.

Hermione then turned to Ron to when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and sat her on her assistant's desk to snog her. Hermione was caught by surprise when he snogged her roughly but passionately. Hermione moaned. "Mm, Ron-we're-at-work." she struggled to say against his lips.

"I love you so bloody fucking much." He said against her mouth. Ron broke the kiss. "I sorry, I just missed you all bloddy day. I'm just excited about being a dad again." he said with a cocky grin.

"Me too sweetheart, me too." she leaned in to kiss him again when they were interrupted by Erica.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erica said embarrassed.

Hermione got off the desk and smoothed out her skirt. "No we sorry." she apologized then glared at Ron. "We were just leaving, goodbye Erica."

"Bye." Erica waved

Ron and Hermione arrived home after picking up Hugo from school.

"Ugh." Hugo groaned. "What a bloody long day."

"Hugo! What did I tell you about using that kind of language!" Hermione yelled at her son.

"Sorry mum." Hugo muttered.

Ron just laughed about it until Hermione gave him the death stare.

"See what happens when you use that kind of vulgarity around the children, they start to use it too." Hermione lectured Ron.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron muttered.

The family then got ready to head to the Burrow to tell the family about their new pregnancy. Hermione had called her parents to tell them to go to the Burrow as well. The three of them got in their minivan to head there.

Molly Weasley was setting the table in the kitchen. Making everything perfect for her family to eat. Her granddaughter Lily was helping her cook dinner. She loved spending time with all her grandchildren, but it was little Lily always had fun spend time with her. The youngster Weasley was very much like her mother, right down to the hair and the eye, but it was her personality that reminded people that she was also a Potter.

"Like this, am I doing it right nana?" Lily asked Molly as she was peeling potatoes the muggle way.

"You're doing great honey. Just be careful with the peeler, it's very sharp." Molly warned Lily.

"What the hell is taking them so bloody long?" George said as he entered the kitchen.

"George! Watch your language!" Molly yelled at her son.

"Sorry mum, I'm just hungry." George said.

"Well, you'll have to wait 'til you brother gets here. He said he and Hermione had a surprise to tell us." Molly said.

George walked back to the living room were the rest of the family was sitting in. Angelina, Fleur, Bill, and Audrey were sitting on chairs. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor with Harry leaning against the wall and Ginny sitting in between Harry's legs. Arthur and Percy were standing up.

"So Harry, where's Teddy?" George asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

Harry looked up. "He couldn't come today, said something about working late today." After graduating from Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin moved out of the Potter house and into his own flat on the other side of the country. Despite being far from his godfather, Teddy still had time to visit whenever he could.

The door opened and everybody's heads turned to see Ron, Hermione and Hugo enter.

"Hey everybody, we're here." Ron announced.

Molly entered the kitchen at the sound of the door opening. "Ronnie, you're here!" she exclaimed as she got him on a tight embrace. She then turned to Hermione and hugged her as well. "Good to see you Hermione. And also you Hugie baby."

"Hey nana." Hugo said as he returned the hug his grandmother gave him.

"Ok, everybody dinner's ready!" Molly announced as the family made their way to the kitchen, ready to eat.

Once they reached the table everybody sat in their usual spot. Arther sat at the end of the table with Molly at his right. Percy and Audrey sat next to each other, and right next to them were Ron and Hermione and Hugo. Across the table were Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry and Lily. George and Angelina sat at the other end of the table.

"So Ron what's the big surprise?" Harry asked as the whole family started eating.

Both Ron and Hermione stood up. "Well.." Ron started

"…We're having another baby!" Hermione finished

Everybody on the table got up to congratulate them. Molly got to them first. "Oh how wonderful! Another baby!"

"Well done mate." Harry patted Ron and his back and hugged Hermione.

George chuckled. "Wow, you two don't quit huh?" he joked.

Angelina elbowed him. "George! Don't mind him." she told them.

"What, they go at it like rabbits, it's only a matter of time." he joked

Arthur raised his cup. "To Ron and Hermione, and their new baby." everybody also raised their cups.

"Here here!"

**There you have it. Please forgive me for running late. Hopefully next time, it won't take me a month to update. Please review.**

-KLMG


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING!**** - except for the original characters, such as: Alice, Jennifer, Alexis, Professor Winston and Professor Simmons, I'm glad to say that they are mine. (Finally, I own something).**

**Thank you so much for your gracious reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Now I know I didn't put Rose in the last chapter so we're going to see how Rose is dealing with Hogwarts and making new friends in this one. For this chapter and the rest I will start to put the songs that I was listening to while I was writing it.**

**Another Day - Paul McCartney **

**Dear Mama - Tupac Shakur**

**Kiss From A Rose - Seal**

**Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys**

**Clocks - Coldplay**

**God Moving Over The Face Of The Waters - Moby**

**As you can see, my taste in music is very wide.**

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Albus and Rose walked through the halls of Hogwarts trying to find their Potions class. In the classroom were rows of seats formed around the center. Al and Rose took a seat next to each other. On the other side of Rose was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rose noticed that she was a Ravenclaw by the color of her school robes.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Morgan." the girl introduced herself to Rose as she held out her hand.

"Hi Jennifer, I'm Rose Weasley." Rose said as she took the girls hand. "And this is Albus Potter, he's my cousin." she pointed at her cousin.

"Hi." Jennifer waved shyly.

Rose noticed that Jennifer blushed a little bit at the sight of Albus

"Hey." Albus waved back blankly then turned away.

Rose was surprised at how the girl didn't freak out when she said she was a Weasley, like everybody in the Wizarding world. "You're a muggle-born right?" she asked

"Yes! How did you know? Am I that obvious?" Jennifer asked slightly scared and slightly amused.

Rose chuckled. "No, no don't worry. I'm a half-blood. It's just that you didn't go all crazy when you heard my last name." she explained. After the second Wizarding War, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys became almost as famous as Harry, well as Neville and Luna. Since the War, the Weasley family has been deemed by the press, as an unofficial royal wizard family.

"Are you famous or something?" Jennifer asked

"Well…sort of, my family is, especially my parents and my uncle." Rose said

"Why?, what did they do?" Jennifer asked curiously.

Rose took a breath. "Umm…" she was about to tell Jennifer about her family when the Professor walked in.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said, greeting the class and interrupting Rose's conversation with Jennifer. The teacher was a tall man with short brown hair and square glasses that reminded her of her cousin James' glasses. He was in about his mid 40's and had a rather large build.

"I'll explain it to you later." she whispered to her new friend.

"How is everybody this morning?" the teacher asked. "I am Professor Simmons and I'll be your potion professor for the next seven years of your life, so we might as well get comfortable. Let's get started, shall we?" He looked around the room and saw Albus. "Ah, Mr. Potter, if you could be so kindly to tell me what I would get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Rose's hand shoot up quick. "Oh-oh."

Albus shook his head. "Sorry I don't sir." he said almost embarrassed.

The professor sighed in disappointment. "Pity." he muttered. He then waited a couple of seconds before pointing at Rose. "Yes you." Professor Simmons nodded at her

"Asphodel and wormwood make a very powerful sleep potion, it is also called the living dead." Rose said.

The professor's face lit up. "Very good, Miss?" the professor asked.

"Weasley sir." Rose responded proudly.

He smiled. "Well done Miss Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor!" he announced. The Gryffindor in the class cheered lightly. "All right calm down Gryffindors. Now can anyone tell me what a bezoars is?"

Once again Rose raised her hand. "Oh oh oh.". But she wasn't the only one.

"Yes you, in the back, behind Miss Weasley." Professor Simmons nodded at someone from the behind Rose.

Rose looked behind her to see who the Professor called on.

"Malfoy sir. It is a stone that prevents you from getting poisoned from a variety of venomous potions." Scorpius answered.

The professor's face lit up again. "Correct Mr. Malfoy, very good. Ten points to Slytherin." her announce. The Slytherins in the room lightly cheered.

Scorpius puffed up him chest in pride.

Rose was impressed. When she first met Scorpius, she had thought of him as a slacker. "_Maybe he's more than good looks-whoa_." Her eyes widened. "_Did I just think that"_. She thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

After Potions, Rose, Albus and the rest of the first years had Charms class. Since that class was on the other side of the castle, they had to hurry up quick. Most of the kids ran to the room, trying to get there in time.

The students sat in their seats and Rose and Albus sat together once again. Rose looked around the room and saw that Scorpius was seated next to her new friend Jennifer. Rose looked down at her desk and saw that their was a white feather placed there. She knew what was going to come. Levitation. The Professor was already there waiting for them. The class was not set up like the one before it. The seats were set as rows that went from the back to the front.

A short man around his 50's with grey hair and brown eyes stood before them with his arms crossed. He was Professor Flitwicks replacement as the older professor retired.

"My name's Mr. Winston and I'm your Charms professor. Today we are going to learn the art of levitation." she professor said. "Now if you could please pick up you wands. " The class did as he told. "Now move your wrist with a swish and flick motion." he said as he moved he wand. "And say Wingardian-leviosa." the white feather in front of him levitated.

The children awed in amazement. Rose saw from the corner of her eye, Jennifer's eyes almost bolt out from what see saw. Since Rose had seen many things like this before, she wasn't as amazed by it, but she was a little nervous because it was her first time she would really use her wand to use magic.

After Charms class finished, the students headed towards the great hall for lunch. Rose was walking with Jennifer while Jennifer was talking about being a muggle-born and realizing she was a witch. Rose talked to her about her family and how everybody in the Wizarding world knows about them.

"So Albus' Father did all that?, and your parents helped? Wow, talk about pressure. Does it get annoying, being from a famous family?" Jennifer asked as they walked through the halls.

Rose shrugged. "Sometimes, but it does make me proud to come from a family like mine. So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I just have one little sister. Her name's Alexis. She's two years younger than me." Jennifer answered.

"I have a little brother named Hugo and he's also two years younger than me too." Rose said. "Maybe they can meet each other when they get here."

"Maybe." Jennifer shrugged. "So everybody with red hair is part of your family?"

Rose chuckled a bit. "Well…Yeah but the only one in the family who doesn't have red hair is Al. luckily for him he has raven hair like my uncle." Rose said.

"You don't like your hair." Jennifer asked looking at Roses Weasley red hair.

"No not really." Rose admitted while touching her hair.

"Well, at least you're not a blonde." Jennifer said. "People just think you're an dumb airhead."

Rose chuckled. "Oh, I know how you feel. My mum has that same assumption about blondes too."

"Why?" Jennifer asked slightly amused and offended.

"Probably something to do with my dad's ex-girlfriend." Rose had hear about all the stories about her parents and uncle's adventures in school, including, much to her mother's dismay, Lavender Brown.

Lavender Brown was now Lavender Finnegan, married to Seamus Finnegan. The couple has two kids. Sean and Paul, twins who are in James' year. Since Seamus was still one of Ron's friends, the two families get together from time to time. Ron and Seamus would catch up and talk about Quidditch, while Hermione and Lavender would awkwardly try to talk to each other without trying to get into a fight with one anther. Sean and Paul were also sorted into Gryffindor and were good friends with James and Fred.

Jennifer just nodded along. "So all your cousins are here?"

Rose shook her head. "No, there's only two left to attend Hogwarts. My little brother Hugo and Al's little sister Lily."

"Albus has a little sister?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah. And he has an older brother named James." she said

"He seems very quiet." Jennifer stated.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Albus." Jennifer answered.

Rose shrugged. "He's always been like that. So how did you find out you were a witch?" Rose asked.

"Hagrid came to get me." Jennifer said.

"Really?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah why?" Jennifer asked.

Rose had hear the story about how her uncle Harry came into the wizarding world. "He was the one who brought my uncle Harry into this world." Rose explained.

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

Rose nodded.

"Wow. It almost makes me feel special." Jennifer said.

The two friends continued to talked until they reached the great hall and both went to their separate tables.

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Jennifer." Rose said as she headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Albus. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." Albus greeted back. "Who were you talking to?" Albus asked.

"Jennifer, why?" Rose asked.

Albus shrugged. "No reason."

Suddenly her cousin James came by to sit next to them. "Hey, What's up midgets."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want James?" she asked.

James dramatically put his hand over his chest to show her that he was playfully offended. "What, I can't come over to say hello to my favorite cousin." he said innocently.

Rose rolled her eyes at him again.

"I get wanted to talk to you for a bit. Your mum told me to keep an eye out for you." James explained.

"I'm fine." Rose said.

"Are you sure?" James asked. "I saw you talking to that Malfoy kid on the train."

"So?" Rose said defensively.

"So? You know what this means, right Al? Little Rosiekinns has a crush on blondie." James teased.

She blushed the famous Weasley red. "I do not! Shut up James!" Rose shouted while Albus was softly chuckling.

"Yeah James, Scorpius is kind of a cool bloke." Albus said defending Rose and Scorpius.

James turned him attention from Rose to Albus. "Whoa, you better watch out Rosiekinns, little Severus here might make a move on your boyfriend." James teased his brother. Fred, Molly, Louis and Roxanna could be hear laughing from the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"Sod off wanker! And do call me that!" Albus hissed while giving his older brother the middle finger.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Rose yelled at her cousin.

"Do you know if Dominique going to start Quidditch trials soon?" Albus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe…maybe not." James said with a cocky grin.

"James!" both Albus and Rose exclaimed.

"Alright alright. She told me that Quidditch trials start soon, around next week, so keep an open ear and pray to Merlin because everybody knows first years don't get chosen." James replied.

"What about dad?" Albus said

"Dad never tried out, remember?" James said.

She narrowed her eyes at James. Rose was determined to keep her promise to her father and try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. She knew it was near impossible to get on the team even if her cousin Dominique was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Hey lot." a girl about James' age sat down next to him. She was Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was sorted into Huffelpuff. Rose couldn't help but notice that she was a very pretty girl and she very much resembled both her parents as people had told Rose the same thing about her. As she sat down Alice gave James a small peck on the lips. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey gorgeous. You remember my little brother and my little cousin." he said as he nodded to Rose and Albus.

"Oh of course. The 'Mini-Chosen One' and little Rosiekinns. Hey kiddos." Alice said as she shook the two younger kids' hand.

"Alright babe, I got to go to the library to work on that essay for our History of Magic class." James gave her a goodbye kiss and tasseled both Albus' and Rose's hair . "Bye." he said to Alice. "Later children." her said to Rose and Albus.

Alice kissed him back. "Bye sweetie."

Since James' parents were friends with Alice's parents, the two of them saw each other plenty of times during 'gets togethers'. throughout their lives, James and Alice have been best friends. They started dating a year before. What amazed Rose, was how two people could just go from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend so easily.

"So your really James' girlfriend?" Rose asked. "I thought that was only a rumor that my aunt and uncle started."

"No, we really are." Alice replied.

"So how did you do it?" Rose asked.

"Do what? Alice asked confused.

"Go from being in a friendship to a relationship." Rose said.

Alice thought for a while and took a deep breath. "Um, I don't know…I guess we just did it." Alice simply stated and shrugged. "Well I better get going." she said as she stood up. "If you need anything, just let me know, oh and if James gives you a hard time, let me know as well. And just so you know, you and Malfoy would make such a cute couple, Bye." Alice left probably to help James with her essay…or go and do other things with him.

"Bye Alice." Albus said.

"Bye." Rose said.

Rose went back to her lunch, but for some reason she couldn't eat, which was stranger for her because everybody in her family knew that she had an appetite that rivaled her father's. Rose couldn't help but ponder Alice's answer. They seemed happy, but what if it didn't work out in the end. It seemed weird that someone will just take a chance to ruin a friendship to pursuit a relationship. Maybe one day she'll have what they have will someone special. Maybe one day she'll have the decency to take a chance with a friend. She looked behind her and saw Scorpius eating lunch and having a conversation with some of the first year Slytherins. He look up and caught her eye and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, not knowing what was in store for them in the next seven years.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

**I want people to know that I will continue to write until The baby's one year old then I'll skip a couple of years because A: I don't want to have Rose and Scorpius to get together in their first year and B: I want you guys to get to know Ron and Hermione's third child and you can't really get to know a baby's personality that well. Once again thank you for reading and please review.**

**-KLMG **


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING! - except for the original characters. **

**Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them. I'm so sorry for the wait, real life's been crazy. Please forgive me if this isn't very accurate. I have never been inside a hospital room where pregnant mothers get a doctor check up. I'm only 18 years old and I don't plan to have any kids until I'm in my late 20's to mid 30's.**

**Us - Regina Specktor**

'**03 Bonnie & Clyde - Jay-Z & Beyonce **

**1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins**

**We Are Young - Fun**

**Unforgettable - Nat King Cole**

**Paradise - Coldplay **

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Back Home Ron, Hermione and Hugo finally arrived home from celebrating their happy new of the pregnancy.

"Hugo brush your teeth before going to bed." Hermione told her son as she took off her coat and hanged it on the coat hanger.

"Okay mum." Hugo said as he ran upstairs.

Ron took off his robe and threw it on the ground. "Man, want a bloody long night." He said as he stretched out his arms.

Hermione groaned "Ugh, Ron, what have I told you about throwing your clothes on the ground." Hermione said as she picked up the robe.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm just tired." Ron yawned and stretched. He then went to hug Hermione from around the waist. "Let's go to bed already." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled back a little. "First we have to brush our teeth." she reminded him.

The couple walked upstairs into their bedroom bathroom. Side by side they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. She then got ready for bed and got in. As she waited for her husband to finish brushing his teeth a thought accord to Hermione. She had made an appointment with her muggle doctor the day before and forgot to tell her husband. "Ron?…" she called to him from their bedroom.

"Yeah?" he answered from the loo.

"You're off tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"From the office, yeah. Why?" he asked as he entered the room already dressed in his pajamas.

"Because tomorrow we have an appointment with our muggle doctor." She explained.

"Ugh…" Ron groaned. "Do we have to, I mean it's not like this is our first child. We know what's going to happen." He argued as he moved under the covers.

"Yes, but I still need to see a doctor to check if the baby's healthy."

Ron sighed. "Well can we at least go to St. Mungo's. Muggle hospitals always creep me out."

"No Ron, we already have our doctor that delivered Rose and Hugo. You remember Dr. Quinn."

Ron eyes widened. "You mean that old bird is still a doctor? No way is she delivering our baby." Ron shook his head. "She's too old."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Just because she's old, it doesn't mean that she's useless. And besides I want our kids to have some connection with the muggle world." she said as she rested her head on his chest. "We need to go to sleep because the appointment is early." she yawned.

Ron chuckled. "Tired?"

Hermione sleepily nodded.

The next day Ron and Hermione were waiting in the a muggle hospital room. Hermione was dressed in hospital robes and sitting on a table waiting for their doctor to arrive. Ron was sitting in a chair, nervously tapping his finger on the armrest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ron, sweetie. Could you stop that please." Hermione asked.

Ron apparently didn't hear her so he continued.

"Ron." Hermione tried a bit louder this time but it didn't work. "Ron!" she exclaimed

Ron looked up. "Wha-."

"Could you please stop tapping your foot. It's driving me mad." she explained

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit nervous." Ron said.

She gave him a warm smile "I'm a bit nervous too sweetheart." she said. "But remember this isn't our first time."

Ron sighed "I know but, muggle hospitals always creep me out. Everything's white, it always smells barmy and it's so bloody cool here." Ron said.

Hermione smile at her husband. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise you. Just be thankful that we were able to get the doctor that delivered Rose and Hugo again. I'm amazed Dr. Quinn hasn't retired yet."

"Even after all these years, I still can't understand why we have to do this in a muggle hospital." Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and was slightly annoyed. "Ron, we've been through this before. Muggles doctors have machines that wizards healers don't have." Hermione explained. "And I don't like St. Mungos, it reminds me of every time I've visited you after a mission. Plus I want our babies to have some sort of connection to the muggle world. That way my parents can visit me here." Hermione explained.

Ron ran his fingers through his head. "I know, I'm sorry."

Suddenly the door opened and out came a women dressed in a white coat and underneath a dress.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, my favorite patients." the doctor said as she sat across from Hermione. "I first want to congratulate you two for being pregnant again." she said as she clapped her hands together. "How are Rose and Hugo?" Dr. Quinn asked as she sat down in her seat.

"They're doing fine. We've recently sent Rose off to a boarding school." Hermione said.

"A boarding school?" Dr. Quinn said.

"Yes, it was the same school were my and Ron went to." Hermione said. "And Hugo is in his school right now."

"And Rose is 11 and Hugo is 9, am I right?" Dr. Quinn asked

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Now Hermione, as this is your third pregnancy I can assume that you know pretty much what your going to happen to your body for the next nine months."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Dr. Quinn, I remember quite vividly."

"I'm sure you husband does too. Okay well let's get started shall we?"

Ron saw the doctor take out a muggle device from the cabinet. What was it called a them scope or microsco-whatever. The doctor placed the two ends in her ears and the third end on Hermione's chest.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley, take a deep breath in and a deep breath out." Dr. Quinn said.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled.

The doctor took the device off of her. "Okay, heartbeat's good." then she took another device from the cabinet and wrapped it around Hermione's arm. "Now I'm going to take your blood pressure." the doctor squeezed a part of the device at the end. "Blood pressure good too." she put it away. "Now Mrs. Weasley since this is your third pregnancy, I'm just going to go over some things that you already know, but it never hurts to go over them." she pulled out a writing board that had a list on them. "You said earlier that the baby was conceived a week earlier so I can assume that you have had many effects to place yet."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's still too soon, but I have been feeling a bit tired."

Dr. Quinn nodded. "That is to be expected. No weight gain or tenderness?" the doctor asked.

"I've gained a couple pounds, nut no tenderness yet." Hermione said.

"I'm going to get the machine to check the baby's heart." Dr. Quinn said as she exited the room.

Ron noticed Hermione sigh. "You ready to see our baby?" He asked as he stood up and stood by his wife and held her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Wow, it seems only like it was yesterday we were here being pregnant with Rose."

Ron chuckled. "Time flies by, doesn't it? So I've been thinking about what are we going to name it."

Hermione tilted her, trying to think. "Well maybe we should wait until we find out what we're having." She said as she patted his hand.

Dr. Quinn reentered the room with a big machine followed by a male nurse pushing it from behind. "This is Daniel and he's going to set up the machine to check the baby's pulse." Dr. Quinn explained.

Daniel set up the machine and took a put a device on Hermione's stomach. He turned his face to Dr. Quinn. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I have two heartbeats." Daniel replied.

Hermione shoot up and propped herself on her elbows. "What?" she asked with her eyes widened. "Two heartbeat? Does that mean?…" she asked.

Dr. Quinn looked at the monitor and then smiled at Hermione. "Congratulation Ron and Hermione, you're having twins." the doctor stated.

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Twins?" Ron whispered.

Dr. Quinn nodded. "Daniel, could you please take this back to the other room, please." With that Daniel left the room and took the heartbeat monitor with him. "Now Hermione, remember to check up on your weigh and I know that you're still early in your pregnancy but you need to not put pressure on you body."

Hermione nodded. "Yes doctor, I'll remember to do that."

So this is it for today, and I will see you two for another two weeks, and I'm looking forward delivering the next Weasley. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Dr. Quinn, and Thank you." Hermione responded

"Thanks, bye." Ron said as he held Hermione's hand. The doctor left Ron and Hermione in the room. Silence filled the room. Not only were they going to be parents again, but they were going to have twins. "Alright, ready to go?" he asked as they stepped out of the room.

Hermione nodded her head. "Not yet, I have to go to the bathroom first." she said as she handed him her purse. "Hold this for me please."

Ron took the purse. "Alright, I'll be out here waiting for you."

Hermione gave him a little peck on the lips and walking into the bathroom. Ron then leaned against the door and waited for his wife to finish up. His focus was on the ground, trying to get around the idea of them having twins. Twins, wow. The feeling was overwhelming. He wondered how Rose and Hugo would take this. Especially Rose, considering the fact that she doesn't even know her mother's pregnant to begin with. Twins he thought again. He smiled.

"Ronald?" a dreamy voice called out.

Ron's head shot up. He recognized that voice anywhere. "Luna?"

Standing in front of his a blonde women with eyes that looked like she hadn't slept in days. Luna was dressed in a big white shirt and huge earrings. The last time they've seen each other was at King's Cross. "Good day Ronald. " Luna greeted him as she hugged him.

Ron returned the hug. "Hey Luna. What are you doing here? You're not sick or anything?" Ron asked.

Luna slightly shook her head. "No, I'm here because I'm pregnant." she said bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened. "Wow, um…congratulations."

"Thank you Ronald, and congratulations to you and Hermione too. Twins are very special." Luna said referencing her own kids.

Ron's eyed widened again. "Wha-I never-how did you kno-"

"A little birdie told me." she answered. "He's floating around your head right now. I understand that twins are conceived by using several different sexual positions during intercourse, me and Rolf both-"

"Whoa-whoa, hold on I don't want to know about that." Ron said interrupting her as he held up his hand.

"Well Ronald I'd like to keep talking to you but my appointment is soon. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ron said, then something accord to him. "Wait Luna, what are you doing at a muggle hospital?" he asked

Luna turned around to answer him. "Well I was going to St. Mungo's, but I sensed too many nargels there, so Rolf dropped me off here, quite a difference in numbers." She turned around and walked through the hall.

Ron chuckled. "That bird's still barney as ever." he said as he shook his head. The door behind him opened and out came Hermione. "Ready?" Ron asked as he handed her purse.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, let's go." Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it. The couple walked through the hospital.

"I ran into someone here." Ron said.

Hermione's head turn to face him as they continued to walk. "Who?" she asked.

"Luna."

"Luna? What was she doing here?" she asked.

"She's pregnant." Ron stated bluntly.

"What? She's pregnant? Wow, I didn't even know that she and Rolf were trying again. Well at least her child will go to Hogwarts at the same time as our twins…but why is she in a muggle hospital?" Hermione asked.

"Said something about nargels in St. Mungo's." Ron chuckled. "Luna's still mad as ever."

Hermione lightly hit him on the arm. "Luna's not mad, she's…unique." Hermione said.

Ron just rolled his eyes. "I guess." He muttered. Ron and Hermione left the hospital and went to their car to head home. Ron noticed Hermione seem very quiet. "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione looked up at her husband. "You're really okay with us having twins?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am. You and the kids, mean everything to me Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and brought it up to his lips and kiss it. "You don't need to worry."

Hermione's face broke out in a smile. She stood on her toes to give her husband a kiss. "You're sweet. Come on, let's go home."

Ron and Hermione exited the hospital and went home. Once they got home, Hermione had the urge to pee again, so she ran off up stairs the bathroom to relieve herself. Ron went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat when he heard something go up in flames in the living room.

"'Ay Ron, where the hell are you?" Ron ran the living room to find his old friend Seamus stepped up out of the chimney with his wife Lavender. "There's the new dad!" Seamus gave Ron a congratulatory hug. "Congratulation mate."

"Thanks Seamus." Ron said as they split.

Then Lavender hugged him. "I'm happy for you and Hermione." she said as she hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Lavender, it mean a lot that you guys came to see us." Ron said.

"Where is Hermione anyways?" Seamus said scanning the room..

"She's in the loo." Ron answered. Just then Hermione appeared, coming down the stairs.

"Oh Seamus, Lavender what a pleasant surprise." Hermione said walking down the stairs. Hermione wanted to have a lay down with Ron for the rest of the afternoon, but no…, Seamus and Lavender had to come over today. Despite being more childish than her husband, she really doesn't mind Seamus. It's Lavender that a different story. Lavender had apologized for sixth year, yet there's always this awkward silence that surrounds them. She gave Seamus a hug and Lavender an awkward hug.

"So the boys wrote to me and told me that Rose and Albus got into Gryffindor." Seamus said as him and Ron walk to the living room.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Seamus patted him on the back. "Alright mate, keeping the tradition alive."

Hermione and Lavender rolled there eyes from the kitchen table. "So…" Lavender said trying to start a conversation. "…congratulation on your pregnancy." she said blankly.

"Thank you." Hermione said flatly.

Silence filled the kitchen and the only sound that came out of the house was Ron and Seamus' conversation about the new Quidditch season. They sat there in silence. "I'm having twins." Hermione suddenly said flatly, trying to break the tension.

"Congratulation." Lavender said without any emotion.

After awhile Seamus and Lavender left. Ron was cleaning the living room, picking up the empty glasses. Hermione was sitting on the coach. Hermione sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess might go to bed early today." she sighed.

Ron then turned to her. "That's fine love, I'll go pick up Hugo." Ron said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Hermione then gasped in surprise. "Hugo!" she exclaimed as she hit her held on the head with her hand. "I completely forgot about Hugo again."

Ron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's okay, you've got me here to remind you." he said. "Go, lay down, I'll be back with Hugo in about 15 minutes."

Hermione nodded and kissed his back. "I'll be here." she said with a smile.

**Please don't hate me for being late on updating. Hopefully, now that I'm out of school, I'll have more time to write. I really hope you likes this chapter. Thank you and please review.**

**-KLMG**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated. Please forgive me for the late update. I've had HUGE writers block. Hopefully once I go to school, my brain will get a kick start. **

**Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles**

**Beautiful Stranger - Madonna**

**Times They Are A Changing - Bob Dylan**

**Rolling In The Deep - Adele **

**Angie - The Rolling Stones**

**Beautiful Boy - John Lennon**

The bell rang and Professor Binns dismissed his third year class. "And remember to read the textbooks, we might have an exam next week."

The class groaned and left the classroom.

"Can you believe this shit? Homework on the weekend?" Paul said as he and James walked out.

"What do you expect for the most boring teacher?" James said.

"Oh and by the way congrats to your uncle and aunt." Paul said as they made there way towards the great hall for lunch.

James looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, My mum and dad wrote to me and Sean telling us that they were pregnant again."

"What?! Are you serious? My parents didn't tell me." James said. This confused him a lot. _What the hell? _he thought.His parents a told him everything, so he kind of felt left out.

They kept walking until Paul then turned around. "Hold on, I need to get something from the dorm."

"Alright, so I'll meet you at the table." James said.

"Cool." Paul said and then he left.

James walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his cousin Fred, who was eating alone.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey." Fred said.

"Did you know that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were pregnant again?" James asked

Fred looked up from his plate. "Yeah mum and dad wrote to me and Roxanna telling us that they were pregnant again, why?" he asked.

James arched his eyebrows. "Nobody told me." James muttered. He sat down on the Gryffindor table when the headmistress walked by.

"Ahem." she coughed.

James looked up.

"Mr. Potter, I'd appreciate it if you sit on the bench, not the table." she said sternly.

James laughed nervously. "Right, sorry professor." he said as he sat down on the bench. "Old hag." James muttered as she walked away.

"Hey Fred, what time did Domi say the quidditch tryouts are?" James asked.

Fred thought about for a minute, then he remembered when he talked to his cousin Dominique about it. "Tomorrow…I think." He said.

James shrugged as he got up. He thought of grabbing his broom and practice for the tryouts, maybe Alice, Sean and Paul could join him. It was a beautiful day outside, might as well take advantage of it. He began to walk out of the great hall when he bumped into a Slytherin boy in his year.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" a boy with brown hair and green eyes said. "I think you need new glasses." he smirked.

James glared at him. "Why don't you go fuck your self Michaels, before I fuck up your face." He said as he narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"Mr. Potter!" a voice yelled.

Both boys turned their heads to notice Professor Longbottom standing a few feet away from them. "Mr. Potter, what he I told you about using that kind of language in here?"

James kept his head down, looking at his shoes in shame. He heard Jack lightly smirking. "To not do it." he muttered.

"Mr. Michaels, please walk back to your table while I have a talk with Mr. Potter." Neville said as Jack walked back to the Slytherin table. "Now James…" Neville put his arm around James. "…I really don't want you to start making trouble this year."

James mentally rolled his eyes. For as long as he knew Neville Longbottom, he had always liked him and Mr. Longbottom liked back, but everything changed when he began dating his daughter. After that Professor Longbottom started to become more strict with him.

**-KLMG-**

Rose left the her potions class along with her cousin Albus and Jennifer after the bell rang.

The trio walk towards the great hall. Along the way Jennifer kept glancing towards Albus through the counter of her eye. She couldn't help but notice his big beautiful eyes. She knows very little about him except for his family's accomplishments. And she found it difficult to try and talk to him because he was very shy.

She really wanted to be his friend but seeing as he's very distant, it seemed a lot hard then she thought. So she mentally sighed and kept on walking, while also once in a while sneaking a glace at him.

Albus wasn't an idiot, he knew she was looking at him. It wasn't the first time he noticed either, but he didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

"Oh!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. "I left my bag back in potions class.!" She said while rubbing her brow. "I'll be right back, you two go on without me to lunch." She said as she began walking the other way towards the class.

Jennifer and Albus continued to walk. "Heh…" she chuckled.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, it's just that she did that yesterday." Jennifer said. "She must have a bad memory or something."

"Nan, she always been like that. I think it's that she's too lazy to carry her bag or books sometimes." Albus said.

"Or…maybe she doing it on purpose." Jennifer concluded.

Albus just shrugged and kept on walking.

**-KLMG-**

Rose walked as fast as she could back to her potions class. She was hungry, tired and a little frustrated with herself that she left her bag in class.

"Hey!" a voice called behind her.

Rose turned around and was meet with Scorpius trying to run to her. "Hey, you left this in class." he said as he handed her bag back to her."

"Oh thank you!" she said as she took it. "I thought I was going to go all the way back to class to retrieve it."

"Sure, no problem." he replied with a grin.

Rose smiled at in appreciation. She hung her bag over her shoulder and then ran to the Great Hall for lunch because she was very hungry. When she got there she noticed that half the Hall was empty because she was very late for lunch, she had missed half of it. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ablus, who was very busy talking with one of his dorm mates named Greg.

"Hey Rosiekinns, What are you having?" James asked across the table.

"What?" she asked with a confused face on staring at him.

"A little brother or sister?" James asked not knowing that her parents haven't told her yet.

"What on earth are you talking about." she asked again.

"Your mum and dad are pregnant." he said calmly.

WHAT?!" she shrieked. She was shock. Why haven't her parents had not told her. Were they upset at her or something. She hasn't done anything. Then she thought, something didn't feel right about that. Her parents trusted her. They wouldn't do that to her. They loved her.

"You're joking." she said to James.

James looked at her with a odd expression. "What, no really-right Fred?" he motioned to his cousin.

Fred looked up from his lunch and nodded. Rose narrowed her eyes at her older cousins. She didn't believe a single word they said. It would not be the first time they've messed with her, and certainly not the last.

"Sure…" she said sarcastically.

**There you have it. Part 9. Sorry that it took so long and sorry that ir was short but like I already said I'm having major writer's block. Please review**

**-KLMG**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, that you all had to wait 'til today, but my computer broke, then I hade to buy another and the my family went through some tragedy. Anyways I'm back and hopefully will update more often. Also thanks for the support, reviews and hits.**

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Hermione's eyes flattered open as she began to wake up. Her head resting on her husband's chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. She sighed as she lifted her head off his chest. Ron stirred as he felt as her get up.

"Morning sweetheart." Hermione said sweetly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mm…" he moans as he kept his eyes closed. "Morning Lav." he said sleepily.

Hermione's head shot up and she saw red. In a split second she began to hit him with all her might.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" he laughed as he tried to defend himself.

"Well I'm not laughing." she shot back as she stopped. She then got up and headed towards the bathroom rather quickly.

Ron heard the bathroom door shut rather loudly. "Hermione come on, it was a joke." he said as he got out of bed and stopped in front of the door.

"Come on Hermione! I'm sorry!" She didn't answer He knew he'd crossed the line now. He heard the shower run and decided to go to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat, since he was already up.

About half an hour later Hermione came downstairs to the kitchen already dressed for work. She still looked a bit mad so Ron decided to smooth thing over with her. Ron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Hermione wiggled herself out of his arms. "Ron not now. I'm not in the mood." she said rather sternly.

Ron began to worry, usually this would work. He'll just he to try a bit harder. He tried to take her hand in his but she pulled it back. "Ron I'm late for work, I have to go." she said as she began walking towards the door. "Don't forget to take Hugo to school, Bye." she said

"Bye." he said as he tried to give her a kiss on the mouth but she quickly her head and he got her cheek. Then she shut the door in his face.

Ron stood in front of the door dumbfounded. He closed his eye and exhaled. He turned around in defeat and walked upstairs to take his son to school. Usually when it was Ron's turn to take Hugo to school, his son would play sick and Ron would buy it.

Ron walk up to Hugo's and opened it to see his son sleeping and snoring lightly. "Hugo wake . Come on, you're going to be later for school." Ron said as he lightly shook him.

"Can't. I'm sick." Hugo said as he stirred a little.

"Sorry mate, but not this time." Ron then yanked Hugo's blanket off him.

"Dad…" Hugo whined.

"Your mum's not very happy with me right now, so you're going to have to suck it up today. I'm going to wait for you downstairs, you have 10 minutes." Ron said sternly.

Hugo groaned, got up to get dressed and ready for school.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Harry Potter sat in his office trying to get some work done, but his head was somewhere else. Since he was slouched, he sat up in his chair and cracked his neck. His neck was feeling stiff from sleeping on the couch last night. He looked at his watch and realized it was time for lunch. Harry grabbed his coat and headed off towards the Ministry cafeteria.

When he got there, he found an empty table and sat down to eat his lunch. Then suddenly Harry saw Ron enter the cafeteria. Ron scanned the room and found Harry and walked over to sit with him.

"Hey mate." Ron greeted as he sat down next to him.

"Hey." Harry greeted back with a dull tone.

Ron noticed Harry's tone of voice and suddenly got concerned. "What's with you?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "Ginny and me kind of got into an argument last night." Harry confessed.

"Why, what'd you do?" Ron asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law.

Harry was slightly offended at what Ron asked, even though he knew the fight with Ginny was his fault. "Why do you assume it was my fault?" he expressed.

"Was it?" Ron shrugged, feeling a bit guilty for assuming it was Harry's fault.

"Yeah." Harry breathed.

"What happened?"

"Well last we were discussing you and Hermione being pregnant again and how great it is." Harry started. "Then she asked me what I would think of us being pregnant again. And I told her that maybe it wasn't such a great idea. She then thought that I didn't want to see her being pregnant." Harry continued.

Harry then paused and sighed and closed his eyes. "Then I said 'it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you really big'."

"Aw…mate. You really fucked up." Ron said.

Harry then looked at Ron with a guilty look. "It gets worse."

Ron's eyebrows raised. "It gets worse?" Ron repeated.

Harry sighed and nodded. "She then gave me "That look" you know. And then I said…" Harry hesitated.

"What did you say?" Ron asked curiously.

"I said "I don't think of you as a thin, beautiful women'." Harry recounted.

"Oh god Harry." Ron said as he shook his head. "Why in the hell did you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just came out. I couldn't stop. She then threw me out of the bedroom and I had to sleep on the couch." Harry said.

"That's rough mate."

"There's more…"

"Oh Merlin."

"In the morning Lily found me sleeping on the couch and she asked if Ginny and me were getting a divorce." Harry said.

Ron felt bad for his friend because he was in a similar situation with his wife. "If it makes you feel better, things are not going good with me and Hermione."

Harry looked up from the table. "You know what, that does kind of make me feel a bit better." Harry confessed. "So what's going on with you guys?"

"Today in the morning I called her Lavender as a joke and she took really bad." Ron said. "She didn't even let me kiss her goodbye."

Harry shook his head in disappointment. "What the hell is wrong with us?" Harry asked. "Our wives deserve better than this."

Ron completely agree. "You're right. Especially Hermione, after what I did, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to divorce me-wouldn't blame her."

"So go make it right. I mean you guys aren't going to have much time when the babies come." Harry suggested.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Hermione was sitting in her office working on some elf-related case, when suddenly her assistant knocked on her door.

"Mrs-I mean Hermione?" Her assistant Erica asked with her head sticking in the room.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"You have a message from your husband." Erica answered as she handed Hermione the parchment.

"Thank you Erica." Hermione said as she took the note. She opened it and read the message.

_Hermione -_

_please, please forgive me. I know you're still mad at me so I'd like to take you out tonight, just the two of us. I'll pick Hugo up from school and I'll drop him off at my parents. I plan to take you to your favorite restaurant._

_-Ronald_

_p.s. I love you and only you._

Suddenly something popped into Hermione mind.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Ron turned the doorknob to his home and entered. When he entered he noticed a light coming from the living room.

"Hermione?" He called out.

"I'm in the living room Ron." Hermione said.

Ron walked into the room and sat next to her on the couch. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I know I crossed the line and you have every right to be angry with me-"

"-Ron." Hermione cut him off." There's something we need to talk about." she started. "I don't know how to say this, but…" She looked at him in the eye and he could see her with concern. "…I started thinking about the last couple of months and I've realized that…" she took a deep breath. "You're not the father of our babies."

Ron face felt. He literally felt his stomach turn.

"I'm kidding!" Hermione then exclaimed.

"Wh-What?!" Ron asked.

"I'm was joking Ronald, kind of like the way you joked with me this morning. Of course you're the father." Hermione said.

"That's not funny!" Ron exclaimed

"Well now you know not to mess with me again." Hermione said. "Now come on you promised me a night out." she said as she pulled his arm towards the door. Ron now knew not to mess with her again and was mildly impressed with his wife.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

**Please Review and I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner then it took this one to put up.**

**-KLMG**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Sorry for the delay-(Real life's a B***H!). Thanks for the reviews and support.**

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

The sky was shinning, the weather was calm and the day was perfect for Quidditch tryouts. But that wasn't the case today.

Rose Weasley ran as fast as she could from the Quidditch field. Tears were threatening to running down her face as she entered the halls. "Stupid Dom, who does she think she is?" she sobbed. She tried to wipe her tears from her eyes, but more came.

Rose could feel the others students look at her with sorrow as she passed them by, but she didn't care. She tried to hold them back but it hurt too much. This was something she loved to do and Dominique "The Captain" didn't allow her to do it. She didn't even give her a chance.

She had thought that this was her cousin's way of getting back at her. It was unfair. I mean who created the stupid rule. She had thought that since her uncle had been successful in his first year, that maybe other first years could do it too. She had failed her parents. She kept running until she found an abounded classroom and sat down to catch her breath.

It was unfair.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Scorpius Malfoy was mindlessly walking through the halls, explore the school's many passageways. He had carefully made sure that he knew his way back if he got lost. He was amazed at how large Hogwarts was. He had heard stories from his parents when he was younger about how Hogwarts is very grand, but nothing compare to actually being here.

Remembering every passage way he entered or passed by so that he could make his way back. Walking through the halls of Hogwarts was almost like a dream come true for him.

"Hey Scorpius!" A voice yelled behind him. His little journey was cut short when two of his dorm mates found him near the Herbology class.

Jason Murphy and Liam Fletcher, two fellow Slytherin first years, whom Scorpius was really getting to like. Jason was a little shorter and chubbier than Scorpius. He had dark green eyes and short brown hair. Liam on the other hand was about Scorpius' height but was very thin. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

Both boys were walking side by side towards Scorpius.

"Hey." Scorpius greeted back.

"We were just going to the Great Hall for dinner, wanna come?" Jason asked him eagerly.

Scorpius had realized that he had been exploring through the school for almost the whole day that he had forgotten about eating anything. "Yeah sure." he replied. "Just let me get my jumper from the dorm. I'll catch you guys there."

"All right we'll meet you there." they replied.

Jason and Liam left Scorpius to get his jumper and head to the Great Hall. He began to walk towards his dorm when he passed a classroom and heard a very faint sound. He stopped and opened the door to the room.

Rose's head bolted up when she heard the door open. Before her eyes, Scorpius curiously walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her with tear strained cheeks.

"Yes." she sniffled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded not entirely sure of herself.

"Then why are you crying? What happened" he asked as he sat himself down right next to her. He could see that her eyes were red and she was slouched.

"Nothing!" she replied rather rudely. Like she wasn't embarrassed enough.

Scorpius took the hint. "Alright, I'll leave then-bye." he said as he got up and head towards the door.

"Wait!" Rose suddenly exclaimed as she reached and grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving. "please don't go-I'm sorry." she apologized.

Scorpius sat down again. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Rose didn't look up. She didn't want him to see her cry. "My cousin Dominique wouldn't let me try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." she said. "Apparently first years can't."

Scorpius didn't exactly know what to say. He wasn't used to dealing with crying girls, let alone girls in general. He fidgeted in his seat. "I'm-I'm sorry." he struggle to say.

"You don't have to say that." She didn't need any sympathy. "You didn't do anything." she said. "It's not your fault, It's all hers!" she spat out with a vicious snare.

"Who's fault?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Dominique's!" Rose rudely yelled at him.

"Oh." Scorpius felt rather stupid on his part for not catching that. "Sorry." he quickly said. He felt really sorry for Rose but he could tell that she didn't want sympathy. He had to find a way to try and cheer her up. He had an idea of how it felt to not to be able to play Quidditch, probably because he had never played it before. His mother wouldn't allow it. He suddenly started singing. "_Soft kitty, warm kitty Little ball of fur…"_

Rose busted out laughing. "What on earth are you doing?" she said giggling.

Scorpius' ears got red. "My Aunt Daphne used to sing it to me every time I was sad. It used to cheer me up a lot." he said.

Rose continued to chuckle. "Well thank you, that really did cheer me up." Rose's spirits were cheered up. "And by the way, you really have a very lovely singing voice."

"Thanks." Scorpius said with a grin.

Later that day Rose was eating dinner in the Great Hall with Jennifer and Albus. "I'm really sorry that you could audition for the Quidditch team Rose." Jennifer said. She wasn't very familiar with the sport but she couldn't wait to see her first match.

"It's okay." Rose shrugged. "Dominique's just jealous because I'm a better Keeper then her."

For the next weeks Rose's time at Hogwarts began to light up. She began to make new friends and started to get used to her classes. She still missed her parents but knew that she was going to see them in a few weeks.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

In her bedroom, Hermione Weasley looked at herself in the mirror her from her side. She was almost three months into her pregnancy and her stomach was already showing. She groaned in frustration. "Ron! Come in here quick!" she yelled for her husband who was downstairs.

Ron raced upstairs in a hurry worried that something happened to her. "What! What is it!?" he burst through the door.

"Look." Hermione turned to face her husband and lifted up her shirt she reveal her stomach.

"What?" Ron shrugged trying to catch his breath.

"Look!" she pointed at her slightly swollen belly. "I'm already starting to show. I'm already getting fat." she ran her hand through her belly.

Ron walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hermione, you're beautiful."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right." she said sarcastically. She usually wasn't very concerned with her looks but once in a while she wanted to look womanly.

"Hermione, you knew this was going to happen. I mean you've been through this before-twice!" Ron said trying to comfort his wife. He really didn't have a problem with her stomach. "_The more the better_" Ron thought.

"It's different this time." she breathed. "I'm having twins. Twins Ron! Which means that I'm going to be twice as big…" she said in a shaky voice. "By the time I'm in my third trimester, I'll be as huge as a house. I won't even be able to see myself completely in the mirror."

"What I see in that mirror is a bloody hot woman." he noticed the end of her lips began to curve up. He started to give her light kisses on her neck. "You're making me so hard right now." he said with a grin. Ron felt a little guilty about taking advantage of his wife's hormones but then his remembered that once the babies got here, they might not have too much time in the bedroom.

Hermione moaned in pleasure. "You're sweet." In the instant, her hormones started to act up and she suddenly felt very randy, especially with Ron's long member poking her in the back. She then grazed her hand over Ron's bulge. "Mmm, does Mr. Stiffy want to come out and play."

"He want to play with Professor Ganger." Ron then picked up Hermione and brought her towards the bed to pleasure her. Ron began to kiss her neck while Hermione tried to unfasten Ron trousers.

The suddenly Hermione rolled Ron over so that she could straddle him. "The things you make me do Ronald Weasley." she said with a seductive grin.

Ron hands where on her waist then he began to caress her thighs. "Well, what do you want me to make you do?"

Hermione lowered her self down to give him a kiss. "I want you to make me cum." she seductively whispered.

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

**Well there you have it. I wanted to should how Rose and Scorpius' friendship started. Not yet love but admiration. Again sorry about the delay and everything. I promise that next chapter will be up quick. Oh and bonus points to whomever guess where the song the Scorpius sang is from. Well 'til next time**

**-KLMG **


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing!**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. I promised that I would update faster and here it is.**

-KLMG-

In the rare occasion, many of the Weasley woman would get together and have some time to hang out while their husbands stayed home with the kids. Usually it was Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny. Sometimes Luna came along as well. It was a Saturday, So only Hermione, Ginny and Angelina could make it. Walking through muggle London was something that Hermione enjoyed to do on the days out because she could teach the other women on the various different places in muggle London.

Currently Angelina and Ginny were having lunch while they waited for Hermione to arrive. Ginny and Angelina had just ordered an appetizer. "So Ginny, is everything with you and Harry alright?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, everything's great." Ginny said with a mouth full of food. Ginny swallowed and then continued. "Although Lily's been starting to miss her brothers." At the Potter home, Lily has began acting out very strangely. At first she thought it was because of the amount of homework her teacher was giving her, but then Ginny noticed that Lily has been looking a lot at the family photo album. Searching through the moving pictures of her older brothers.

"Aw, that's so cute." Angelina cooed.

"I would be if she'd admit it, but she's too bloody stubborn." Ginny tried to talk to her daughter concerning her older brothers. "I reminded her that they would be come home in a few weeks. She told me she didn't care, but I know my daughter better than anyone else."

"The Weasley stubbornness is legendary." Angelina said as they saw Hermione finally arrive. "Hermione! Over here!" Angelina called to her sister-in-law to join them.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she walked over to the table where Ginny and Angelina were sitting and sat down herself.

"Well, it's about time." Ginny said. "Where the hell were you?" she asked as she motion for the waiter to take their order.

"Oh I was at the office." Hermione said as she took a look at the menu.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Are you sure?" she asked, not entirely convinced. "More like you stopped by Ron's office for a little visit." Angelina said with a chuckle.

Hermione blush spread around her face. "No.." she lie quietly with a small smile, ignoring the disgusted face that Ginny made.

"Honestly Hermione. You can't hide it, it's written all over you." Angelina said while she motion to Hermione's appearance. "Your skirt's backwards, some of the buttons from your blouse are unbuttons and your hair is more wild than normal."

"I'm starting to think that Harry may have a point in thinking you guys need muggle therapy." Ginny said laughing.

"I can't help it. Need I remind you that I'm pregnant with twins." Hermione said firmly. "All the books I've read say that sexual activity is good during pregnancies. I mean you two know, you've been pregnant before. Although sometimes Ron's just too good to pass up."

"Did you and Ron do it in his office or yours?" Angelina asked.

Ginny quickly put her hand over her ears. "I don't want to know about by brother getting any!" Ginny angrily said to Angelina. "Hermione please don't answer that." she pleaded to Hermione.

"I'm wasn't going to. What my husband and I do in private, is between my husband and I only." Hermione said.

"I was only joking!" Angelina exclaimed.

The girls then began to look at the menu, deciding on what to order. Angelina ordered a sandwich and Ginny ordered a salad. Hermione ordered both with soup and a baked potato, while Angelina and Ginny gave her a look. "What?" Hermione asked innocently. "I'm hungry."

"That's a lot of food." Angelina said to her.

"I'm not so sure that it's your pregnancy that's making you hungry. I think Ron's having a big influence on you." Ginny said. The women continued eating and then talked about their kids embarrassing moments.

Soon after ending lunch with Ginny and Angelina, Hermione picked up Hugo from a friend's house. Then she headed home before Ron arrived. Hermione then settled down in the living room with a photo album in her hand. Talking about their children with Ginny and Angelina had made Hermione a bit sad that most of her kids were growing up. She then rubbed her stomach smiling thinking of the fact that soon pictures of her twins will be adored by the family as well as the Wizarding world, considering the fact of who their parents are.. Hear a noise coming from up the stairs, Hermione turned her head to see what it was.

"Mum?" Hugo said as he descended down the stairs. "What are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, I was just looking through some of pictures of you and Rose when you were little." Hermione said while she flipped through the pages, seeing the faces of Hugo and Rose as babies.

"Who's that?" Hugo asked pointing at a picture of a redheaded baby wearing only a diaper.

Hermione smiled. "That's you when you were my baby." She then put her arm around her son and ruffled his hair. "Well you're still my baby."

Hugo tried to untangle himself from her grasp. "Aw mum…" he whined. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm almost nine in-a-half."

"Oh sweetie, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little boy." Hermione cooed Hugo, embarrassing him in the process.

"What about that one?" Hugo asked trying to change the subject. His finger landed on a picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

Hermione squinted at the picture, trying to figure out when the photo was taken. "I believe it was a couple of year after the war." She said still no sure, but then her memory kick in. "Ah yes now I remember. It was in the year 2000." Hermione said. "It was near Christmas and Andromeda asked if we could take care of Teddy."

Hugo was in aw of how young they looked. "Mum…you looked very pretty." he complimented his mother.

"Thank you sweetie." Her eyes then got a bit teary. "Aw…it was before you or Rosie came into our lives." She said as she ran her hand across the picture reminiscing. She then felt some tears run down her cheek.

Hugo got a bit worried. "Mum are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Hermione wiped the tear. "Yes, it's just pregnancy hormones."

After looking through more of the album Hugo got tired and decided to go to his room to start on his homework. Hermione reminded him to be careful. She went back to looked through her past. Some muggle pictures of her when she was just a child. _"Young Hermione." _She said as she found a picture of her on her first day of Hogwarts. She looked so innocent. So happy, yet so alone. _"Oh how I wish I could talk to you. Maybe give you some kind of advice to deal with a certain redhead. It would have saved the heartache for the both of us."_ She thought. She then rubbed her stomach thinking about how in less the half a year, the two new additions' pictures will be added to the photo album.

Closing the book, Hermione decided to start on dinner Before Ron arrived. 20 minutes later Hermione hear the fireplace go up and a couple of footsteps. Checking to see who it is, she made her way towards the living room to see her husband arrive home.

"Hey love, I'm home." Ron greeted her with his famous grin as he was brushing off the soot.

"Hi sweetheart." Hermione said, giving him a peck on the lips. "How was work?"

"Well, you know…" Ron shrugged. "If I'm not on a mission, then I've got documents to work on all bloody day. So how are the girls." Ron asked his wife about her day was about.

"Well Fleur and Audrey couldn't make it, so it was only Angelina, Ginny and me." Hermione answered.

"Did they tease you about you're messed up blouse and tussled hair?"

"You knew about me appearance and you didn't tell me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well you looked so cute trying to get your cloths back on." Ron tried to get closer to her to giver her another kiss but she backed away a little bit.

"No, I'm mad at you." she said trying to sound strict, but she knew it wouldn't work. Ron saw right through her every time.

"Where's Hugo?" He asked looking around the room.

"Upstairs, doing his homework." Hermione said as she pulled him closer towards her with his tie. She was suddenly in the mood. _"Damn hormones."_

It took Ron a couple of seconds to figure out what she was doing and then it hit him. "Oh…" he arched his eyebrow with a sly grin on his face as he gave his wife a very passionate snog.

A couple of minutes later then parted, panning for a breath.

"How mush time do we have before dinner's ready?" Ron asked as he started to unbutton her blouse.

Hermione then grabbed her wand and put a spell on dinner so it will cook itself. "All the time we need." The two then raced upstairs, laughing along the way towards their bedroom.

It was as if they were still teenagers, full of love…full of passion.

-KLMG-

**The next chapter we get to see Rose coming home and how the Weasley clan spends Christmas. Also The Malfoy family makes an appearance.**

**Please Review. Thank You.**

**-KLMG**


End file.
